User blog:The not so happy user/Total Pokédramon Tour Reloaded
Hey guys! It's Happy here! I saw KF's AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME Poké-Drama season, so I decided to create my own (it's legal, I asked him, so I think I won't need to pay for a copy-right). Season Theme This Pokédramon Season shares many similitudes with KF's: It takes lace on a plane, it goes to different Pokémon cities or places, there will be a baton pass challenge, it has first class and Loser class... But Cast, Hosts, Challenges and some rules will be different! So, I hope you enjoy it, and you like my cast! :) Hosts Azelf, labeled “'The One in Charge'”. Azelf is a good and caring host…almost all the times! He enjoys fights, and finds the Pokémon battles awesome. He likes watching how his contestants have to show their skills, to keep moving, or to give up, and enjoys putting them in pressure situations, but he knows when to stop, so none of his contestants will end up actually really hurt. He is best friends with Uxie, since they were children, but he is more charismatic than him so he won his current girlfriend, Mesprit, to him, the only time where the best friends weren’t that “Best Friends”. His relationship with Mesprit is complicated, due to the last one being so preppy, but he is able to get out of awful situations using his smart mind, and his fast moves. Uxie, labeled “'The Victim'”. Uxie is co-hosting this show, with his best friend Azelf, but he isn’t that charismatic at him, due to being a brainiac, the kind of Pokémon that most of the people doesn’t like at all. Instead of helping the host, he will be most of the time reading, or trying to gain the host’s girlfriend, Mesprit, his dream girl, without getting much luck. His only hatred for Azelf is due to him being able to be what he is not, a cool womanizer, but he is intelligent, and knows to wait for his moment. In general, they are good friends, but Uxie has the flaw of liking to help the contestants, as a personal little revenge to his friend. Mesprit, labeled “'The Diva'”. Mesprit is not exactly as nice and kinds as the two other legends think. Mesprit has proved herself to be really bitchy, sometimes, and likes trying to seduce some other Pokémon at the time she is in a relationship, mainly to drive her boyfriend jealous. She and Azelf have a rocky relationship, mainly because of her, wanting more protagonism, but they are in love, so they can get out of harmful situations. Her stalker is Uxie, who tries to gain her, thinking she is a goddess, without seeing her multiple flaws, but she likes having him at the friend zone, and rejects him all the time. She also hates most of the female contestants, believing them to be able to take their role of co-host, and even her boyfriend, so she will get into their way sometimes. Contestants This is the list of contestants competing on this season. 'TEAM BARBARIC BLADES: ' Aipom, labeled “'The Sun Chaser'”. Aipom knows exactly what she wants to do in her life. When she was young, her parents told her to always live the life as every day was the last, and to do everything she wants. She took the advice and has been living like that since then. Running, diving, going to the moon, doing extreme sports….And now, her next new objective is to participate on the crazy challenges of a reality for Pokémon! Buneary, labeled “'The Wannabe'”. Buneary is a fame monger. She believes herself to be the best, and likes getting the trash out of everyone, as a talking show hostess. She enjoys dancing, singing, performing or doing whatever that can leave her to BunnyWood. She likes being the center of the attention, and is just waiting to evolve, to get a trainer, and to become a Pokémon model. She thinks that a reality will make her popular and will make most of the trainers to want to catch her, and that’s the only reason why she signed up, because she is easily grossed up. Cacnea, labeled “'The Queen'”. Trumpets sound high, knights go down their knees, everyone salutates. The Queen is here. But it’s not Princess Gorebyss, not at all. She is a really beloved and appreciated queen, at cacti kingdom, due to her intelligence and kindness, and in fact, she just signed up for the season due to their pressure, to make the world know how good queen she is. She has been raised on a medieval Europe way, but she is not arrogant. However, people can see her as spoiled, due to her knight’s over protection, but she doesn’t care much, because is secretly in love with him. Flabébé, labeled “'The Cutie'”. If Flabébé is on the show, it’s just due to her family being Azelf’s neighbors at his lake. She is too young to participate, a baby in fact, but Azelf finds her so adorable that made her compete to be watched by the whole world of Pokéfans. She is sweet, and tender but maybe doesn’t get some words, due to her young age, but she is a good friend, and is really appreciated. Flareon, labeled “'The Female Friend'”. Flareon is a really caring Pokémon that always puts the others’ wishes before hers. She is one of the most useful contestants, and one of the strongest, and doesn’t stand the fame mongers like Buneary, who are always rude at everyone. She also likes giving advices to all of her friends, and likes also to have their secrets, because she was born to be what she is, like an older sister or how you would like you older sister to be: Caring, trustworthy and always ready to have fun. Gardevoir, labeled “'The Mystic'”. Gardevoir is a really mysterious contestant. Think on Dawn, but without her ability to get along easily with people. Just a solid, ice wall, that knows your secrets and your thoughts. That can scare most of her teammates. She doesn’t talk much, and is almost always at “her world” or meditating about the life’s meaning but, when she’s not, she is one of the strongest players of the season. Hitmonchan, labeled “'The Fist Law Follower'”. Hitmonchan is really proud to say that he has been on the Pokémon army. Yep, Pokémons have armies, but just the bravest (or dumbest) Pokémon join it. Thanks to his time there, Hitmonchan knows a lot of fighting, and different movements that most of the Fighting Pokémon ignore, but he has a flaw…In the army, he was told to follow the Fist Law, a moral code that prevents you from obey someone weaker than you. That makes Hitmonchan to follow just the orders of who beat him once, or the ones whose aspect is so terrifying that he assumes that he could be easily defeated by them. That can cause many troubles to his team, because he refuses to obey most of them, unless they show him how strong they are. Honedge, labeled “'The Knight'”. This blade has made an Oath to serve forever the Queen Cacnea, and follows her everywhere she goes, believing everyone who looks at her, to be perverts, burglars, spies or killers, and scaring them away. However, his Oath isn’t the only reason of why he protects her that much… Lairon, labeled “'The Determined'”. Lairon is a Pokémon with a problem. Since he was an Aron, he can just accept his own ideas, no matters how terrible they are, and will never give up defending them, no matter how good the other’s idea is. He can even reach the violence point, and attack him or her. His head is super strong, and is his main weapon against his enemies, and doesn’t wait a second to use it as a battering ram, to get them out of the way. He is totally the kind of Pokémon you don’t want to get in his way. Porygon Z, labeled “'The Pure Madness'”. Porygon Z isn’t a real brainiac, unlike his cousin. He is even genderless, but it likes to consider itself a male…the times it doesn’t consider itself a female! It’s totally out of its mind, and spends most of the time floating in the air in different split pieces, saying random phrases, and freaking people out, making its pieces to surround them at the time it shout ZED, ZED, ZED! It’s strong, but prefers to do what he or she wants, and ignore the rules. That doesn’t mean you can’t talk to him or her, but he or she will spend most of the time looking at the color of your snot, other than paying attention to what you’re saying. Smeargle, labeled “'The Artist'”. Smeargle has a special talent. She is able to paint every special thing she says, and has artist eyes, to see her own imperfections, and help her pictures to be the best one. Sometimes, she is even going to make someone stop in a pose he/she was doing, to just be able to sketch him/her. She is a generous and friendly Pokémon, but her rule of Paintings First sometimes annoys her fellow friends. Turtwig, labeled “'The Adventurer'”. Turtwig has a clear idea. He wants to live wild adventures, as his heroes from childhood. He is always ready to start fighting an army of Spearows, to swim to Manaphy’s kingdom or to explore Distorsion World, and carries all the necessary stuff in his shell: hats, rope, food, goggles, energy drinks, a shovel…even a bicycle, well, really compacted. He is really friendly, and always wants to find partners for his wild explorations. Zangoose, labeled “'The Bully'”. This Zangoose didn’t have an easy life. He spent some years trapped at Distorsion World, always paying attention to Giratina, to evade getting eaten by it so, when he escaped, he decided to become a bully, and force other people to do what he wants. Due to his strength, he is easy to respect, but has no compassion. He won’t stop torturing one of his victims, even when it begs him to stop. He is one of the few people to be able to give orders to Hitmonchan. 'TEAM RAMBUNCTIOUS RAYS ' ''' Caterpie, labeled “'''The Lowest Link at the Food Chain”. This Caterpie lives a normal life, or as normal life as can be being always alert for other Pokémons to come and try to eat you. She has clear that she is at the table of almost every Pokémon spieces, so she joined the reality to find dangerous situations to make her evolve, and be safe, if she doesn’t get eaten by her teammates before. Jigglypuff, labeled “'The Singer'”. Can you imagine living your whole life without being able to make your biggest dream come true? Then, you feel like this little pink Pokémon. She has always wanted to sing, and has a talented voice, but his voice is also taming, and every other Pokémon that hears it, falls asleep at the act. She has joined the reality now, to see if she can find a Pokémon that can actually hear her voice, and help her being a famous singer. Magby, labeled “'The Born Leader'”. This Pokémon is friendly and kind and most of his teammates see him as their leader. The problem is with the other half… Because a leader always finds rebels and, in this case, it has the shape of a Spinda. Magby can be patient, but sometimes, too much craziness causes him to be rude, and maybe unpopular in the cast. Mankey, labeled “'The Robber'”. Coming from the streets of a busy town, Mankey is somebody that takes everything he wants, without asking. Since he was abandoned there, he has learnt to stand for himself, without many friends, and doesn’t trust people easily. However, due to his lack of education, he is shown to be really stupid at times. The thing he dislikes the most in the world, are the people that had lived all the life easily, and are rich and have money to do and buy what they want. Meowth, labeled “'The Evil Mind'”. Meowth believes himself to be really evil. He thinks he is sooooo great, and always comes up with plans to sabotage the other team. However, at the same time he wants to look as a friendly and kind Pokémon, he searches for allies in the team, being surrounded by the biggest idiots, the easiest to manipulate. He is very fond with technology, and often builds different tools and robots. Mr.Mime, labeled “'The Chef'”. Mr.Mime owns a successful restaurant at a big, big city. He spends most of the time making new recipes, or planning new ways to cut his vegetables. He likes tasting food also, and getting to know new ingredients, but the think he likes the most is cooking. He joined the reality to have enough money to make his restaurant a more famous lace, but hopes that, after his appearance on the show, he will have new clients. Palpitoad, labeled “'The Toxic Lover'”. Since he was a Tympole, Palpitoad has shown to be tender, sweet and really kind to the others. But when he evolved, something weird happened to his skin, and it turned like the Amazonian Frog’s: If you touch it, you could need to go to the hospital, or even die. The problem has caused him to be aside of everyone for years, but he has joined this reality to find somebody that maybe can be with him without dying, or to win the million, and spend it on a cure. Sneasel, labeled “'The Talkless'”. Sneasel is fast, agile, strong…but can only say her own name. She believes herself to not be important, and that’s a weakness that an evil cat will see, and get her at his side, as a potential ally. She trained with ninjas, and has a full domain of the ice, so she is a player that you would like to be on your team in a Pokémon Fight. Snorlax, labeled “'The Fat Slob'”. Let’s face it: This Snorlax (believe it or not, it’s a female) just eats and sleeps. Her best quality is that she is strong and really huge, but if she could spend her sleeping hours focusing on the game, she could be unbeatable. She spends almost all the time with Mr.Mime, and some of her teammates fear her, because her appetite can lead her to awful situations. Spinda, labeled “'The Weirdo'”. Spinda has her own world. She lives happily, doing what she wants, and dancing almost all the time. She always tells the true to everyone, and wants to lead her team, because she believes herself to be the most epic character EVER in a reality shown. Her weirdness annoys mostly her teammate Magby, who sees her as a threat into his way to the leadership, and they have a frenemie interaction. Torkoal, labeled “'The Emotional'”. Torkoal is a really sensitive turtle, and gets mooved easily, causing him to drop a full sea of tears. He cries no matter if the situation is going well, bad or one of his teammates is declaring her love to him. He is strong, and has a good defense, so he is also a good member of your alliance. Even being fire type, he can use his tears as a water attack! Ursaring, labeled “'The Kind Giant'”. Ursaring is big, and fierce. But he is a good guy, and preffers to read poesy or play with the littlest Pokémons before fighting with other giants. However, when he is attacked, or receives an accidental movement, he turns fierce, and bloodthirst, always with the one whom casted it. Wynaut, labeled “'The Doubtful'”. Wynaut is always asking. Her lack of most of the brain cells makes her be so stupid that needs to be continuously asking for the same question. However, her best attack is a good defense, and knows a few important movements for that. As she is easy to manipulate, Meowth will focus on her too. Category:Blog posts